Lost Princess
by kennko-hime
Summary: Onee-sama. Kau tetaplah onee-samaku. Tak peduli apapun nama belakang yang kau sandang sekarang. Hanabi & Hinata. AU. RnR..


**genre, rate:** Family/Angst. Dan sepertinya rate-nya yang cocok adalah T. Abisnya gak ada unsur-unsur yang memaksa saya untuk ngasih rate M sih soalnya. =D *digaplok*

**chara:** Hanabi & Hinata.

**Summary:** _Onee-sama_. Kau tetaplah _onee-sama_ku. Tak peduli apapun nama belakang yang kau sandang sekarang.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

kennko-hime

present

~ooOoo~

...

**LOST PRINCESS**

...

~ooOoo~

Sore hari. Waktu bermain paling menyenangkan buat anak-anak dimanapun di belahan bumi ini.

Sore hari ketika bocah-bocah kecil berlarian melintasi beberapa _base_ yang mereka ciptakan sendiri diatas tanah lapang di tepian sungai itu. "Ryou, tangkap!" Beberapa yang lain diantaranya berteriak memanggil nama temannya untuk menangkap bola baseball yang akan dioperkannya. Yang dipanggil menoleh, bersiaga menangkap bola itu, mengejar waktu karena pihak 'sandera' sudah banyak yang berlarian melintasi _base-base_ berikutnya menuju _home base_.

"YES!! HOREEE!! HOME RUN!! HOME RUN!!" tim itu terlambat. Pihak lawan sepertinya menang telak dalam _inning_ kali ini.

Tak jauh dari lokasi keriangan anak-anak yang bermain baseball, seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang coklat tua itu menerawang jauh kedepan. Pemilik mata lavender itu tak terpengaruh atmosfer keceriaan yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ia hanya memandang hampa ke sungai di hadapannya. Dalam matanya tak tampak sedikitpun minat untuk mengagumi atau mengapresiasi keindahan sungai lebar dibawah yang dengan cantik memantulkan sinar merah keemasan mentari tua. Mentari merah yang beberapa waktu lagi akan tenggelam, menutup hari di kota kecil ini.

Sebuah kota yang sama sekali asing baginya ini.

"Dimana kau, Hinata nee-sama?" bisiknya nyaris pada dirinya sendiri. Suara lirih wanita itu nyaris ditenggelamkan sempurna oleh deru laju kereta listrik yang melaju kencang diatas konstruksi jembatan yang dibangun melintasi sungai. Sorak-sorai anak-anak yang bermain baseball di tepi sungai juga masih samar terdengar.

Kebutuhannya untuk menemui kakak perempuannya memaksa Hanabi dan Konohamaru, demikian nama wanita muda dan kekasihnya itu, jauh-jauh datang dari ibukota untuk mencarinya di kota kecil yang asing ini. Sudah seharian keduanya mencoba mendatangi tempat demi tempat yang kiranya bisa memberikan mereka petunjuk lebih lanjut tentang keberadaan orang yang mereka cari, namun rupanya belum banyak berhasil. Akhirnya mereka memilih beristirahat menghirup udara sore di tepian sungai besar ini setelah pencarian yang melelahkan seharian ini.

Melepas lelah di tepi sungai sambil memikirkan lagi kemana harus mencari jejak sang putri sulung keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga, yang meninggalkan rumah sejak tujuh tahun lalu setelah diusir ayahnya dari rumah karena lebih memilih menikah dengan pria pilhannya dibanding dengan pria pilihan ayahnya.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, pemuda yang duduk diatas kap mesin sedan Subaru Legacy warna coklat metalik yang diparkir di tepi sungai itu, mendesah. Memainkan kaleng softdrink dengan isi nyaris habis di tangannya. "Tenang saja Hanabi. Kita sudah seharian mencari onee-sama mu, bahkan sampai ke kantor polisi. Kita akan terus mencarinya, sampai ketemu," ujarnya menimpali. Raut lelah tergambar tipis di wajahnya.

Wanita dengan mata lavender itu sedikit merapikan rambut coklatnya yang tertiup angin saat kereta listrik tadi lewat dengan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. "Aku benar-benar merindukannya, Konohamaru." ujarnya dengan nada putus asa.

"Aku mengerti.." Konohamaru merengkuh bahu Hanabi yang masih memandang dengan tatapan hampa melewati sungai dibawahnya. Satu-satunya informasi yang mereka andalkan adalah kabar dari seorang _bunke_ yang mengabdi di kediaman Hyuuga bahwa Hinata dan suaminya Uzumaki Naruto sekarang tinggal di kota ini.

Hyuuga Hanabi menunduk, mencengkeram _railing_ pembatas tepian jalan lebih erat. "Aku... Menginginkannya hadir... Di pernikahan kita dua minggu lagi.." menahan sedih, frustasi, dan perasaan ingin menangis membuat suara itu bergetar. Bahkan Konohamaru yang merengkuh ke dekapannya pun sepertinya tidak lagi banyak berpengaruh untuk menenangkannya. "Aku ingin Hinata nee-sama mendampingiku saat aku menjadi mempelai wanita," Sebulir airmata meluncur menuruni pipinya.

Konohamaru mengusap jejak airmata di pipi sang gadis dengan jarinya. "Tenanglah. Aku yakin kita pasti akan bisa menemukannya, Hanabi," Konohamaru lalu dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hanabi. Mencoba kembali membangkitkan optimisme wanita disebelahnya itu lagi.

"Ya.. Kuharap begitu.." Hanabi menyeka airmata dengan punggung tangannya, menjawab sekedarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah mentari merah yang sebentar lagi tenggelam. Mengingatkannya lagi pada kakaknya. Karena Hinata berarti matahari.

Anak-anak yang bermain baseball di bantaran sungai tadi berduyun-duyun naik ke jalan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing ketika puncak senja telah terlewati. Debu dan peluh yang membasahi baju dan wajah polos mereka tampak menjadi kesamaan diantara mereka semua. Beberapa diantaranya menampakkan wajah gembira karena timnya menang sore ini. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang saling menyalahkan, melemparkan kesalahan dan predikat kau-yang-paling-harus-bertanggung-jawab karena tim mereka kalah. Namun ketika mereka berjanji untuk main lagi keesokan hari, senyum dan tawa lepas menjadi milik semuanya.

"Sudah sore, Hanabi.." Konohamaru ikut memandang mentari merah yang ditatap Hanabi dengan wajah muram. "Hari ini sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan mencari Hinata nee-sama. Sekarang ayo kita cari penginapan dekat-dekat sini," Konohamaru membukakan pintu sisi penumpang untuk Hanabi.

Hanabi masuk kedalam mobil, tanpa bicara lagi sedikitpun. Tangan kiri yang bersandar di jendela mobil mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Pikirannya masih tetap terfokus ke satu pertanyaan saja, bahkan hingga sedan Subaru Legacy coklat metalik itu menderu meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Dimana dirimu, Hinata nee-sama?_

.........

"Ini.. Ayo minum obatmu, Hito..." tangan kanan seorang wanita berambut biru gelap terulur, menyodorkan dengan lembut sebuah cawan kecil berisi beberapa macam obat kepada seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar enam tahun yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang air minum dalam beningnya gelas kaca. Wanita itu adalah Uzumaki Hinata.

"Tidak mau," anak laki-laki yang bernama Hito itu menggeleng, menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Aku mau tidur saja…" Wajah pucatnya menampakkan ekspresi tidak suka ketika hidungnya selintas menangkap aroma pahit khas obat-obatan yang dibawa ibunya.

"Uzumaki Hito..." Sang ibu menghela napas, mencoba bersabar. "Ayo nak, ini agar kamu cepat sembuh..."

Anak laki-laki itu mendengus tidak suka. Menaikkan selimut hingga menyembunyikan wajahnya, sampai hanya menyisakan rambut coklat gelapnya untuk terlihat oleh ibunya. "Untuk apa? Saat aku sembuh juga okaa-san tetap melarangku bergabung main _baseball_ dengan teman-teman. Lihat saja, hari ini bahkan aku diajak main oleh mereka pun tidak,"

"Bagaimana teman-temanmu akan mengajak main? Kau ini kan masih sakit," Mata lavender sang ibu terlihat sedih. Ia lalu meletakkan cawan dan gelasnya di meja sisi ranjang anaknya. Detik berikutnya ia menarik perlahan selimut yang menutupi, hingga mata redup dengan iris warna biru safir anaknya terlihat. "Lagipula okaa-san melarang main _baseball_ juga demi dirimu sendiri... Memangnya tidak ingat kalau tiap pulang main _baseball_ kau selalu bilang kalau susah bernapas, dan sakit disini, hm?" telapak tangan sang ibu mengusap lembut dada Hito.

Hito mencebik jengkel, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Huu-uh! Kenapa hanya aku saja yang harus sakit, kaa-san? Teman-temanku tidak ada yang sakit seperti aku..!" gerutu Hito.

"Karena _Kami-sama_ sayang padamu, nak," sang ibu membelai lembut rambut coklat gelap anaknya.

"Kenapa _Kami-sama_ tidak memilih untuk sayang pada anak lain saja kalau begitu?" Hito memprotes lebih jauh. Berusaha mengulur waktu, berharap okaa-sannya lupa dan tidak memaksanya meminum obat-obatan yang tidak disukainya itu lagi.

"Karena _Kami-sama_ menyayangi tiap anak dengan cara yang berbeda-beda." Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kenapa _Kami-sama_ menyayangi aku dengan cara yang jahat? _Kami-sama_ tidak adil!"

"_Kami-sama _tidak jahat... Dan Ia sangat adil, Hito."

"Kenapa sih, okaa-san selalu saja bicara hal-hal baik tentang _Kami-sama_??"

"Hito.. Tidak semua hal yang kita rasa buruk adalah hal yang benar-benar buruk. Tidak jarang hal yang kita anggap baik ternyata adalah hal yang tidak baik untuk kita. Dan kadang Kami-sama menyembunyikan rahasiaNya, karena tidak semua hal harus diketahui oleh manusia,"

"Menyembunyikan rahasia seperti okaa-san yang tidak mau memberitahuku siapa nama keluarga okaa-san sebelum.."

"DEMI TUHAN! HENTIKAN, HITO!" Bahkan sebelum Hito menyelesaikan kalimatnya, secepat itu raut wajah Hinata berubah.

Hinata terdiam. Hito masih terlihat kaget. Ibunya membentak bukanlah hal yang akan lazim dia temui tiap hari. Atau bahkan tiap tahun sekalipun.

Aura canggung dengan segera memenuhi kamar mungil putra tunggal Uzumaki Naruto. "Oh _Kami-sama_.." desah Hinata yang memejamkan mata saat menarik napas panjang, menyesali bentakannya pada putra kesayangannya.

Pertanyaan Hito ini memang bukan untuk pertama kali didengarnya. Tapi pertanyaan ini selalu bisa membuatnya tertohok kapanpun itu terlontar dari bibir mungil Hito, pertanyaan itu mengingatkan pada masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang benar-benar ingin dilupakannya, seakan tidak pernah dialaminya. Masa dimana ia masih bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Putri dari klan bangsawan Hyuuga yang dihormati dan disegani, sampai akhirnya memilih menjadi 'bukan siapa-siapa' dengan lari jauh dari rumahnya demi menikah dengan orang yang dicintai sepenuh hatinya.

"Maaf, Hito-kun… Okaa-san mengagetkanmu," Kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Ia menatap dalam-dalam wajah Hito yang masih terlihat _shock_ dengan penuh kesedihan dan rasa bersalah.

"_Sumimasen,_" Hito menunduk setelah menyadari bahwa perbuatannya membuat ekspresi ibunya lebih sedih lagi. Jemarinya memilin ujung selimutnya dengan rasa bersalah, mengingat beberapa waktu lalu saat ia diperingatkan ayahnya untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu pada ibunya. Ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa suatu saat nanti, jika sudah tiba waktunya, Hito akan tahu semuanya.

"Sudahlah." Hinata mengangkat kembali cawan dan gelas kaca itu, menyodorkannya pada Hito. "Ayo, sekarang minum obatnya, setidaknya ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik daripada sekarang.."

Hito akhirnya ia memilih untuk menurut perintah ibunya daripada harus berlama-lama terbaring dengan rasa sesak di dada, merasa lemas, dan tidak enak di seluruh badan begini. Ia sedikit bergidik ketika mengambil beberapa tablet dan kapsul sekaligus untuk ditelan. "Ugh! Wueeekkk.. Tidak enak!" Isi perutnya selalu ingin berontak saat obat-obat itu sudah sampai pangkal lidahnya. Bocah laki-laki itu segera menyambar air di gelas yang dibawa ibunya dan cepat-cepat meminumnya sebelum ia benar-benar muntah.

"Anak pintar," Hinata mengelus lagi kepala Hito dengan lembut. Mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Sekarang istirahat ya... Agar besok bisa sekolah lagi," Hinata menaikkan selimut Hito hingga menutup bahunya. "_Oyasuminasai_, Hito.."

"_Ne_, okaa-san," panggil Hito ketika Hinata hampir mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Hinata menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku sayang okaa-san,"

"Hmm.. Aku juga menyayangimu, Hito." Anggukan yang diiringi senyuman lembut ibunya perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar yang tertutup pelan. Hito memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat, rasa kantuk membuatnya beralih ke alam mimpi yang menunggunya dengan sejuta fantasi.

Pukul sembilan lewat lima menit.

Sudah setengah jam sejak Hinata keluar dari kamar Hito ketika terdengar bunyi pintu depan rumah yang dibuka dari luar.

"_Tadaima_," Kalimat pendek terdengar dari sana.

"_Okaeri,_" Hinata melangkah ke arah pintu depan. Menyambut sang pemilik suara yang sudah familiar baginya. Uzumaki Naruto, suaminya.

"Bagaimana Hito?" tanya Naruto singkat sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Wajahnya yang sehari-harinya cerah tak tampak kali ini, hanya wajah suram.

"Ia sudah tidur. Kau pulang terlalu malam," Hinata menjawab lirih sambil membantu menanggalkan jas suaminya.

Memang bukan setelan jas yang terbuat dari bahan yang mahal maupun rancangan dari rumah mode ternama. Namun setelan itu selalu bisa membuat Hinata bangga saat melihat Naruto mengenakannya. Membuatnya senang untuk membantu memakaikannya di pagi hari sebelum suaminya berangkat bekerja, atau membantu menanggalkan di sore hari sepulangnya. Atau malam hari seperti ini, ketika Naruto pulang lembur.

"Maafkan aku," Naruto mendesah dengan nada penyesalan. "Aku sebenarnya ingin pulang sore. Tapi ada meeting mendadak,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata. "Sekarang Hito sudah lebih baik dari siang tadi. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat saat kambuh di sekolah. Gurunya di sekolah sampai sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi setelah dibawa ke medical center dekat sekolah dia sudah lebih baik,"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai sakitnya kambuh lagi? Di jam sekolah pula," Naruto masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, lalu melangkah masuk ruang tengah.

"Entahlah... Sepertinya dia kelelahan," Hinata berjalan ke dapur untuk membawakan Naruto bir dingin dan _edamame_ rebus ke ruang tengah. "Asmanya parah, seperti yang kita ketahui,"

Naruto mendesah berat, lalu terdiam. Memandang kosong ke arah televisi di ruang tengah dengan seorang presenter wanita yang menyiarkan berita malam. Mengabaikan gelas bir dingin terisi penuh yang sisi luarnya mulai menggenangkan embun yang membasahi meja. Membiarkan pikirannya berkelana tidak karuan sejak siang tadi saat ia menerima telepon dengan suara panik Hinata yang mengabarkan bahwa asma Hito kambuh lagi. _'__Hito-kun... Ayah mana yang dalam hatinya akan tenang-tenang saja ketika putra kesayangannya sakit__ parah__?__'_

"_Ne__,_Naruto-kun, percayalah..." Hinata memeluknya dari belakang. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

Naruto tersenyum samar. Ia kembali merasa sangat beruntung. Wanita kalem yang dipilihnya menjadi istri ini memang selalu bisa melipur rasa sedihnya, membangkitkan kembali semangatnya dalam kondisi seterpuruk apapun. "Aku juga percaya itu Hinata-hime," Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata, mengecup keningnya. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri. "Kurasa aku akan lihat Hito dulu," Naruto mengedikkan kepala ke arah kamar Hito sambil tersenyum.

~o~

.

**To Be Continued**

.

~o~

Author's Note

_Apakah Hanabi akan bertemu kakaknya kembali??_

_Apakah Hito akan sembuh?!_

_Apakah perkawinan Naruto dan Hinata akan langgeng abadi selamanya????!!_

_Jawabannya akan anda temukan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!!!_

_Jeng jeng jeng j__reeeeng.. *backsound dgn efek dramatis ala sinetron Inayah*_

Nyiahaha.. Jumpa lagi bersama saya, author ga niat, Kennko-hime.. ^^v *bangga; digaplok rame2*

Memutuskan untuk tetep make karakter Hanabi di fict ini jadi tantangan tersendiri nih buat saya, mengingat referensi soal perwatakan Hanabi tuh ternyata duikiiiit banget dan udah gitu nyarinya susah setengah koit pula. Yeah, jadi tolong secepatnya kasitau saya ya kalo Hanabi —ato tokoh lain, _of course_— berasa OOC. Saya bakal lebih terimakasih kalo ada yang mo bagi info soal gimana karakteristik Hanabi sekalian. Hehehe. Dan kalo ada usulan ide buat ngeganti judul boleh juga tuh. Abisnya saya juga sebenernya gak seberapa sreg sama judul "Lost Princess" ini. _Sense of naming_ saya jelek sih.. T.T (namanya juga author ga niat..) _And the most important of all, I always appreciate anyone reviewing my fict.. Would you mind to give me one? _=9 *ngarep mode ON*


End file.
